Problem: If $x \oplus y = 4x+y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $(1 \circledcirc 1) \oplus -2$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \circledcirc 1$ $ 1 \circledcirc 1 = 4(1^{2})+1^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \circledcirc 1} = 5$ Now, find $5 \oplus -2$ $ 5 \oplus -2 = (4)(5)-2$ $ \hphantom{5 \oplus -2} = 18$.